Blind Eyes and an Open Heart
by Lady Zendra
Summary: "Kindness and unconditional love was rare in the world of Shinobi." The No Subaku siblings knew that all too well, fighting to survive left little time for kind words. Each bore the pain that only a harsh world can give, leaving them cold in it's wake. Icy hearts submerged in winter but even the coldest winter is warmed by spring eventually. Kank/OC, Kakashi/OC, ShikaTem, GaaHina.
1. First Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but my oc's are mine (Chohime)

**Chohime has an ability to "see" through chakra. She can sense chakra in everything but she needs to pay attention to everything around her because while she can sense things she still can't see all around her like with the Byakugan. She can see a filled in shape of plants, animals, earth and people but not details so she trips over rocks and other things if she doesn't look carefully enough.**

**I also want to play a game. I love Fruits basket so we can play spot the fruits basket quote. Whoever finds the most wins…their name and URL in the next chapter**

LZLZZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZ ZLZLZL

_It was so long ago, when I wandered into that village. I was living as a beggar for a while until I was taken in by Kakashi Hatake. He adopted me in a sense, letting me call him father and taking care of me. While I don't remember my own family, the village raised me. I started the Academy at 8 like most children my age but father didn't think I should go higher than genin with my blindness. Despite my teacher's protests saying with my unnatural chakra level I should continue. I continued to train away from my father's protective gaze, copying my peers' chakra as they trained. _

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZZLLZ LZLZLZLZLZ

Chohime pov

The alarm went off, signaling me to rise and go down to the kitchen. I felt for the breakfast stuff and quickly made food for father and myself. I sensed my father walk down the stairs. "Hello Chohime, whatever you're making smells delicious." I grinned and handed him a bowl. We sat nodded "I know, I made all of them some Taiyaki could you take it to them?" I asked as I rose and took our dishes to the sink. Father laughed and replied "Sure I can but I will use it as a reward if they do well." I nodded and took his bowl when he pushed it up to my hand. "I will be at the market today as well. Is there anything you want?"

Father was already gone. With a sigh, I headed out the door.

Later

I walked through some nearby alleys on my way home trying to avoid the main streets and the whispers. 'How rude, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear.' I thought as I walked. Sudden shouting caught my attention. It sounded an awful lot like Naruto, one of my father's students. Following the chakra, I found the scene. An unfamiliar chakra held Konohamaru, the grandson of the Hokage by his collar while the others cowered behind Naruto and Sakura.

Walking forward I asked "Please put him down!?" I pushed in front of the group. The guy holding Konohamaru scoffed "The leaf has no decent Genin, they need to send a little blind girl to fight their battles?" then he spoke louder, hurting my ears "Go back and sit on the corner." I ran forward and smacked him across the face, adding chakra for sting. Konohamaru landed on the ground and ran. "Kono-chan please get behind Saku-chan." I told Konohamaru as the other boy took me by the collar. "Why I oughta..." Suddenly a rock flew from a tree, causing my captor to loosen his grip. I knew who threw it before it came into contact. "Uchiha-chan, thank you so much!" I said, recognizing the chakra. The boy rose and went for me, I dodged lightly. Sasuke muttered "Your out of your league, scram." The boy growled and I heard him undo some cloth. The girl next to him spoke worriedly.

"You're not going to use the crow for this?" Another growl then I sensed a strange chakra. "Kankuro stop, you'll bring shame onto the village." I felt the others nervousness, no fear. "Gaara…I…They started it." Gaara, the new boy, whispered coolly "Shut up." He ordered. "Don't think I won't kill you." I felt myself shiver at the seriousness in his voice. The boy became wrapped in a Chakra infused something then landed on the ground. I could see the boys own chakra mixed with another. It was just like Naruto's but different, more unstable in a way that could be considered terrifying. I spoke to the others "Konohamaru apologize for whatever you all did to make them angry and go home."

I then gazed at the new boy. He walked over to me, I felt him touch my hair. "I apologize for my brother's behavior." I shook my head "It's quite alright, I'm unharmed." Naruto growled from behind me. "Excuse me, but I can tell from your headbands you're from the village hidden in the sand, it is against the rules for other villages to be in another without permission." Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone. The Suna girl laughed, "Well we do have permission." She said "We are here for the Chunin exams." Naruto must have been confused because his first question was "What are the Chunin exams?" Konohamaru then stated "It's the test genin ninja must take in order to graduate into Chunin." Naruto then let his chakra flair, "Then count me in, Believe it!"

I laughed and then addressed the Suna ninja. "Do you need a guide?" I asked with a smile. The boy, Kankuro scoffed. "Yeah, the little blind kitten will just get us lost." They walked away and my feeling pained me just a bit.

Later

I found my way to my usual empty training area. I liked to train away from my father, his rule about me no longer being a kunoichi was a silly one I chose not to obey. I turned the corner and was hit with the chakra pattern of the group from the mishap earlier. "What have we here?" A voice said, belonging to a man to the left of the younger ones, clearly the sensei. "I apologize; I believed this area to be unused." I turned to leave. Suddenly the girl shouted "Hey it's you, the girl who kicked Kankuro's ass, what was your name?" I smiled as the boy, Kankuro growled "Shut up Temari."

The sensei laughed and moved closer. "You beat my student? But your blind are you not?" I sighed then stated "I had some help…" I said with a smile "My name is Chohime Hatake." The man grunted "I am Baki; I believe you met Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." I nodded "Would you mind if I train here with you? I just need a post to hit for a bit." The man then patted my head "I have a no problem with that." I went to my usual post and began. I hit it rhythmically, throwing a lot of chakra in with the hits. Several minutes passed when Baki called my name. "Hatake-san, would you mind sparring with Kankuro. I am curious to see what he can do."

I smiled then I heard Kankuro shout "I don't need some blind kitten to be my partner, I'm better off by myself." I found myself losing my temper a bit as I shouted loudly "I am blind not deaf. I CAN HEAR YOU!" I said stomping the ground with enough chakra force to shake it a bit. I squeaked as I noticed my mistake. "I'm sorry…" Baki chuckled then told me "Stand in front of him please." I nodded, heading over "Hai." Kankuro fell into his stance, drawing chakra strings from his fingers; I noticed their connection to the kunai in his pouch. I fell into my stance and copied his movements. He attacked with a cry, I dodged, tossing my own Kunai and tangling with his chakra strings and sending a bolt of my chakra down his lines.

He broke them off immediately I dove in and strung my kunai, throwing them towards him. I stomped the ground pulling the roots of the trees to me. Kankuro dodged the roots that threatened to ensnare him, drawing a wooden human shaped thing from his back. "A puppeteer nin." I said excitedly. Kankuro growled as I managed to strike him with my well placed kunai. I quickly formed a jutsu with my hands. "Fire style Fireball jutsu!" The puppet dodged, grazing my with a poison tipped blade.

The puppet doubled back hitting me in the back, hard. I flew down. I looked up to a blade in my face. Kankuro was sweating but had a self-satisfied air. "Good job." He said gruffly as I felt him lift me up. I turned to inspect the chakra of the puppet. "I've heard of these but it's amazing!" I said as Kankuro wrapped his puppet back up. "Its name is Crow." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. "And you managed to mimic my chakra strings, how did you do that." I smiled as Baki added "I was curious about that myself." I released a bit of chakra and made the strings again. "I can usually mimic any technique that uses chakra of any kind. My sensei from the academy wasn't sure how but he said it was due to my clear chakra color." I said with a shrug.

We sat down to eat lunch, the two older siblings eager to smile and laugh while Gaara sat in the tree looking on into the forest. Kankuro handed me a rice ball, "That fight wasn't so bad; but you could use some work." He said then he waved a hand in front of my eyes. "How do you fight?" I laughed and replied "I can see Chakra. I can see your chakra but not details about you. Everything has chakra so it's not hard for me to see anything but small rocks blend in with the earth and sometimes I do trip over things." Temari placed a hand on my head and laughed. "You should try the Chunin exams, I think you could make it."

I hung my head a bit, "My father doesn't want me to pursue a career as a shinobi, and he's a little over-protective due to my blindness but…" Baki suddenly laughed. "Why not join our team and go into the Chunin exams?" I coughed in surprise. "We have a week to prepare and we can go get your papers turned in." I played with my fingers and asked Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. "If you guys will have me as a teammate…" Kankuro nodded and Temari added "It'll be nice having another girl on the team." Gaara was quiet. "Gaara-san what about you?" the others stiffened. I could sense their fear again. Gaara landed in front of me, I could feel his breathe on my face as he moved closer. "Her blood smells so…delicious she may have a use to us." I shuddered a bit then Baki cleared his throat. "Well, you can all go we are done for now and I want to go register our new member."

Baki left, leaving us alone in silence for a minute. Kankuro cleared his throat and warily addressed me. "Since you're our new member we should get to know you…to see if we can trust you." I smiled and nodded "Okay ask me anything." I said happily. Temari went first "Favorite food and color?" I laughed and thought for a moment "I like Ika Sashimi. I like seafood mainly. And as for color…I only have chakra color to go on so I guess Temari-chan's color which I think is called purple?" Temari laughed as Kankuro growled at her to shut up. "May I ask you the same question?" I asked as Kankuro looked up at me from his attempt to hold down Temari. Temari answered first "So polite okay. I have to say my favorite foods are sweet chestnuts and Kenchin soup. I like the color lavender."

Kankuro sat back down with a _thump _"My favorite food is Hamburger Steak, I hate spinach can't even be near the crap. My favorite color is deep violet." Temari coughed with a smirk "Purple…ehem." Kankuro growled "that's it!" he attacked Temari and I couldn't stop laughing. Kankuro suddenly looked at me "What are you laughing at?" he growled and I giggled "I'm sorry it's just so funny. Are you guys related? You fight like siblings." Temari laughed and stated "is it that obvious, yes I'm Kankuro and Gaara's elder sister. Kankuro is the middle kid and Gaara is youngest."

I turned my head towards Gaara's chakra. "What about you Gaara-sempai, what is your favorite food and color?" I felt the other two siblings stop in fear. The youngest brother snorted "Not that it's any of your business but I like salted tongue and I am partial to Reds." I smiled and took a mental note to this. I rose and brushed off my skirt. "I do need to get home." I said. Temari rose as well "Kankuro will walk you home." Kankuro growled a protest but I found myself smiling uncontrollably again. "If you don't mind Kankuro-san, I would be so grateful." I said then Kankuro sighed "Fine come on." He growled as I followed him.


	2. Unlikely Team

Disclaimer: Same shit as chapter 1

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZL ZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

Kankuro pov

This blind chick was getting on my nerves. She had this whole sweet and kind act down pat and it pissed me off. "Kankuro-san," I heard her say. I whipped my head around and growled "What!" she brought her hand to her face then pointed down the alley. "There's a shortcut through here." I snorted and took her wrist, walking down the alley. A few minutes passed then she said "Kankuro-san, may I ask you a question?" I let out an exasperated breath "Yeah whatever." She paused for a moment then asked "Why did you threaten Konohamaru?" I stopped and turned, patience ending. "Because the little punk ran into me and I didn't like it. And can you cut the pretending to care crap it's pissing me off." She jumped slightly at my tone "I don't like weak people and those kids are beyond weak. So are you for that matter if you don't stop trying to take care of everything. You want to be a ninja then act like it!" I sat there huffing as I finally let all my frustration of that day out.

Chohime stood there blinking then looked down at the ground. "I understand what you're saying," She whispered softly "I know it's not good to be weak but I don't think it's good to be too strong. In the ninja society, they talk about survival of the fittest. But we're human and humans have weaknesses the best we can do is rise above our weakness." I felt my shoulders slump, all I could do was stare at her. "Let's just get you home…" I said squeezing the bridge of my nose as we headed to her home. Before we could get there, we had to pass by the market. Chohime ended up wanting to buy a few things so I waited impatiently.

I watched a small street show take place. A couple of genins in front of me whispered back and forth. "We should go talk to her." one of the guys said smirking. "Yeah I've had no luck with girls our age. She looks like she could be fun." I turned to Chohime, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sent a cold glare to the genin. Those two hit the road so fast they left a cloud of dust. Chohime went wide eyed and I glared at her. "Don't get all spacey when you're by yourself, it's annoying." I growled and she nodded, trying to look more focused.

I shrugged and finally we made it to her house. It was small and a tall guy with silver hair and a face mask sat by the door reading a smut novel. _Icha icha paradise, _Temari liked those books. I tried to read them but found them to be a little too much sex for my taste. "Hello daddy." Chohime said happily as she ran up to the man. "Hello Chohime," the man said happily to her ruffling her hair. Then he looked up at me. "Who is this Chohime?" he asked eyeing me up. Chohime smiled at him and said "This is Kankuro, his siblings and him are here for the Chunin exams…I was just." I added "She was hanging out with us, catch you tomorrow I'll be here early to pick you up around 5:30." Chohime nodded and waved goodbye "Goodbye Kankuro-san and good night." I turned and headed back for the hotel.

The next day I met Chohime at the gate of her home, she was smiling and happy. She tried to engage in conversation on the way to the training area but I was not in the mood. When we arrived, Baki smiled and had us begin our spars. This time Temari fought Chohime first. Chohime lost but put up a good fight. She was up again for another match, taking on me and actually managing to win. She pinned me down with roots and almost dropped a kunai into my gut. Even I was surprised a bit by this.

When we were all released for the day, Chohime continued to follow us. "What do you guys like to do for fun?" she asked as we started out of the forest. I grunted but Temari ruffled the girl's hair. She had said before that she liked Chohime. "Nothing much, we mostly train. Fun isn't in a Sand Shinobi's agenda." Chohime nodded then after a moment of thought, spoke. "Can I show you something?"

Gaara even followed as we took a few turns through the forest. God why did there have to be so many trees. She led us to a clearing, with a small waterfall and a pond. "I like to come here and swim. Do you guys want to swim with me?" Chohime asked as she stripped down to her underwear and jumped in. Temari followed her with a laugh and Gaara sat in the grass. I sighed and soon found myself lured in by water. I stripped and jumped into the cool clear water.

I watched Chohime; she looked pretty good in just her underwear. Thin with nice little curves and decent sized breasts for a girl of fourteen. Temari smacked me upside the head with a whispered hiss of "Stop staring at her you lecherous pig." I blushed as Chohime turned and I swam to the other side of the bank to calm down.

It was some time later when we got out and dried on the grass. "Gaara-sempai, I have a riddle for you want to try and figure it out?" Gaara nodded, looking as if he might kill her without a thought. I gulped but Chohime barely noticed. "When the snow melts, what does it become?" she asked enthusiastically. I scoffed as all of us answered at the same time. "It becomes water of course." Chohime shook her head and laughed. "No it becomes spring. No matter how cold it gets, spring will always come for sure and the snow always melts away. I think spring is my favorite season. Of course they are all nice but spring holds a special place I think."

I huffed as Gaara nodded slightly. Chohime rose and stretched and I found myself staring again. Then she turned to us all and smiled. "Do you all want to come back to my house and eat?" With that we all got dressed and headed for the small house. It was empty except for the tick of the clock. "Father is probably out training with his team so we have the house to ourselves." I watched as she skillfully managed to prepare lunch. Miso soup with rice balls, she roped us into helping. Temari was trying her hand at rice ball making with Gaara and me chopping the ingredients as she prepared it. "Thank you so much for your help." Chohime said as she prepared some tea.

Gaara sat down lightly as we all prepared to eat. "Sorry it isn't much; father isn't one for stocking the fridge." She said happily as we ate. Gaara then spoke, his voice heavy with malice. "Then why put up with him at all." He said menacingly Chohime blinked then thought for a moment. "I think because he is the only father I have ever known. I love him." Temari added with a smirk. "Your kindness baffles me, no one can be as nice as you are or as patient…" Chohime thought for a moment again. "Well I guess that is true in a sense, it's not always easy to see that everyone is kind. I think that everyone is born selfish because they need things like food and other possessions. Kindness is something that has to be nurtured to take shape. I try to see the good in people if I can. Like you Temari, your kindness is like a blanket, you wrap around others you care about." Temari smiled a little as if caught off guard by the comment. "Baki's is like ball, it surrounds everything, and Kankuro's is like a box he tries to keep hidden." Gaara looked away but Chohime smiled at him "Gaara's reminds me of a candle about to burn out. He needs a little more nurturing before his is fully developed."

Gaara's head snapped up, his frown apparent but confusion in his eyes. My brother rose and left, saying he needed to reaffirm his existence. I shuddered a bit at that thought as I watched him leave. I found myself wondering if I should watch Chohime's house tonight. He looked a little lost as the door closed behind him.

Temari tried to regain the atmosphere. "So if your father adopted you than where is your real family?" She asked Chohime who looked down a bit "My dad got rid of me because of my blindness. I'm not sure why but that is what I remember." I stared at the girl, as a smile played on her face. Why was she happy about that? I went back to my food as Temari asked the girl various things. "Do you think there's a storm coming?" Chohime asked I looked out the window; the clouds did look menacing "Shit, we should get back Temari before it rains." Temari rose and brought her dishes to the sink. Chohime walked us out and waved as we left.

When we got back, Gaara was skulking in the corner. He seemed perturbed by something but I decided not to question it. I went to work on my puppets but found myself unable to concentrate on anything but Chohime. She was so nice it bothered me. She had been abandoned but could still smile. She clearly had a good life but what gave her the right to be so happy all the damn time when my siblings and I have suffered so much in our short lives? With those thoughts playing in my mind I went to bed.

(Few days later) Chohime Pov

It was the last day before the exam so I awoke around 3:00 to make up the bento boxes for my team to celebrate. By 5:00 I had several well-made bento boxes prepared. Kankuro's was placed in a sturdy wooden box decorated in deep violet with hamburger steak with onions and gravy, Temari's was a light violet with Kenchin soup, Gaara's was the hardest to cook but I was pleased with my results. Baki's was green and I made him freeze dried tofu with rice and miso soup. I sat aside my father's usual lunch with a note and saying his morning tea was on the oven. Packing the bento boxes in a basket with the Dango and rice balls I had made I looked up at the clock. It was 5:25 I went out to the front of the house to wait for Kankuro per usual.

Kankuro arrived shortly after, he looked groggy and tired. I smiled at him "Good morning Kankuro-san." I said happily. Kankuro made a grunt noise like always but he seemed off, a little more agitated as we made our way to the training area.

Later

It was almost noon by the time we stopped for lunch. I made note of the humidity in the air and even asked Temari if it was going to storm. "It might but it's not a big deal, just water." I nodded as we sat down; I was hoping it didn't storm. I pointed to the basket "I made lunch if you would like to eat" I handed Temari her bento and she took it with a happy "Thanks Cho." She said, using the nickname she had given me. I handed Baki his and he nodded "That is very kind of you Chohime-san." I handed Gaara his, "Let me know if I got it right Gaara-sempai. It was my first time cooking salted tongue." Gaara looked at me like he'd never seen anything like me before. "T-thank you…" he hesitated as he opened it to inspect the contents. I turned to Kankuro; he had been in a bad mood all day and I was hoping that food might cheer him up. I handed him his bento with a smile.

Kankuro pov

I was pissed off, not only was I hungry but I hated this city. I hated the humidity, I hated the people, I hated waking up early to train, most of all I hated HER. Chohime always had that dumb grin on her face, those happy words. What gave her the right to be so god damn happy? I could see her trying to win us all over with her honeyed words and kindness; no one could be that nice. She handed everyone a little bento box for lunch. She even had one for Gaara. When she got to me I felt my anger boil over. I swept the bento from her hands with a growl. She gasped as she struggled to catch the box. It fell and spilled the contents on the ground. "Why don't you just go, I am sick of your kind and caring act. No one is kind in this world unless they want something so just beat it. We don't need some weakling on our team interfering with what we came here to do." Chohime backed up a little her eyes widening "I was just trying to…" I scoffed "I know what you were trying to do and it's not working. Go be an idiot somewhere else."

Chohime just stared at me; I expected her to yell back or run away or cry. She looked at the ground. "Kankuro-san, I'm sorry if I angered you in some way but…" she said softly then a determined look crossed her face "I'm not sure why I've decided to do this. I'm not any stronger than I was, and nothing else has changed but this time I'm not going to run away. Not you and not even my father can change that." She turned to leave. "Baki-sensei, I'm going for a walk…" She turned away and left. I gazed down at the bento; the hamburger steak was on the ground, covered in dirt that mixed with the gravy creating mud. Temari glared at me. "You jerk. She made everyone their favorite food she even managed to make Gaara's perfectly first try." I glanced at Gaara who had eaten the entirety of his tongue. Baki clicked his tongue and gazed at his own food "It must have taken her a couple hours."

'_I know what they are trying to do, make me feel guilty. Why do they care about her so much…?'_

I threw my arms up in frustration and ran after the girl. I noticed storm clouds in the distance and growled. I figured I should try tomorrow when I heard voices shouting out Chohime's name. Turning the corner, I found Kakashi, Chohime's father searching for her with a pack of dogs and his students as the rain began to fall and thunder rolled loudly. Upon spotting me, the blonde kid ran over to me "Have you seen Chohime, we need to get her home before the rain gets worse." I sneered and spat out. "Why? Is she too precious to get wet?" The kid, Naruto glared at me pointedly. "She is terrified of thunder, can't move when she hears it. We need to find her with or without you." He said his voice almost a growl. I walked away, muttering to myself in frustration.

I thought about Chohime all scared and cowering then I remembered how she had been so anxious about the storm before. 'She was worried…she was scared but why didn't she say anything…' I thought then took off shouting "shit…Chohime!" I ran ahead of Kakashi. I searched high and low, the rain beating down on me soaking me to the bone. I shouted and shouted as the thunder rolled louder. I tumbled into the hotel scaring Temari and Baki, Gaara looked at me lazily. "Chohime…Thunder…Scared…Can't find…" I breathed out as Temari pulled on her rain coat and Baki followed suit. Gaara just stood there. "Aren't you coming?" I asked. Gaara looked up at me and glared, "If she cannot take such a silly thing as thunder she isn't worth finding." I growled and snapped "Whatever, at least I don't have to worry about you killing her." I ran out the door.

I ran into the forest, searching the trees. I ran until I found a cave and a scream echoed out of it as the thunder rolled. I ran in screaming "Chohime." She was curled into a ball, soaking wet and shaking. Her hands were over her ears and her sightless eyes staring into nothing. I touched her gently, Chohime jerked then thrashed. I tore her hands away from her ears, "Cho it's me Kankuro, calm down!" She sat there breathing then said softly "Kankuro…" Another crack of thunder and I wrapped my arms around her protectively as she screamed, I could feel her fever. "I've got you, it's going to be okay" I said softly, feeling horrible for what I had said earlier. She was trying to be strong and hide her fear she was trying to be strong. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." I held her against my chest. Her shakes and whines only made me tighten my grip. "Look kitten, normally I hate people who whine all the time, just another thing that pisses me off. But in your case, it would be okay... to complain...to get mad at me when I act like a jerk. To let us know what's on your mind."

Chohime shook her head then her whole body shook as another crack of thunder cut through the air. "K-Kankuro the reason I tr-try so hard to be kind to you and your siblings is because..." She said softly, hesitating only for a minute to stop the stutter. She brushed the side of my face with her hand, making my face heat. "Is because I can see it, the pain in all of your hearts, all of you are hurting. Gaara, He gets hurt by the smallest touch. You try to be cold and angry to everyone so you won't get hurt if they leave, Temari tries to be strong for both of you. I just want to show you that not everyone is like that. That it'll be okay. I hope one day, all your burdens would finally be released. I really hope you can do it. I hope you can all live happily."

She fell asleep before I could respond and when the rain passed, I picked her up bridal style. I brought her home. "Kankuro…" she muttered as we reached the house, the entire search party waiting there. Temari's hair soaked, Baki standing near Kakashi even Gaara was soaked now, Kakashi's team huffing and wet. Even a few people who hadn't even been there before, a Rough looking kid with a dog on his head, a girl with short black hair and pale eyes, a tall women with black hair and red eyes, A guy with shaded glasses. I was almost jealous of all the love this girl had. Even Gaara had come for God's sake. "I'm sorry." I heard Chohime whisper. I laughed a little gazing at her softly, feeling a protective feeling come over me. "For what?" I asked as we came to the gate. "For making you worry." I felt my guard crash down; I sighed and shook my head as she passed out again.

I brought her inside with the others; Kakashi brought her up to her bed. The girl with the short hair and the pink haired girl, Sakura handed everyone towels to dry with. I wiped off my kabuki paint which was smeared from the rain anyway. The others mingled and laughed as the woman, Kurenai she said her name was made tea. "I leaned against the counter. "Thank you for helping us locate Chohime." She said happily as she prepared the water. I shrugged.

"I just don't want her being some kind of nuisance." I grumbled as I watched Gaara. He was sitting in the corner mopping up water with his sand. "He joined us shortly after my team began to search. He was worried even if he wouldn't admit it." I snorted than felt Kurenai's eyes on me. "She is amazing isn't she?" I turned a glare at her then I went to take a look at Chohime.

She was sound asleep in bed. Her wet hair all flowing onto the pillow as I softly brushed my hand her face. She stirred and my heart thumped as she turned in her sleep "Kankuro-kun…" she whispered in her sleep. I left the room at top speed and gripped my chest. My heart was going a mile a minute and my face felt hot.

What was happening to me? I was just worried about waking her up…yeah that was it.

I peeked back in, Chohime was sound asleep. I crept back in and sat on the floor, I felt my eyes become heavy as I fell into sleep myself.


	3. Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZ

Kankuro Pov

In the morning, I awoke, a blanket draped over me and Chohime was missing. "Chohime…." I said as I bolted up and ran down the stairs. "Chohime…" I said again as I spotted her at the oven. Kakashi, Baki, Temari and Gaara were all at the table. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and juice filled the small table. "Good morning Kankuro, you're just in time for food." Baki said with a smile. I went over to the oven and got a smile from Chohime. "Good morning Kankuro," She said happily but with a slight bit of worry in her eyes. I Smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey Cho, how are you feeling?" She smiled even wider and laughed "Fit as a fiddle. How are you feeling?" I shrugged and took a seat next to Temari.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore but that exam will be easy as pie." I said with a smile, feeling a little smug. Chohime finished putting the food on the table and I took a plate as everyone else filled their own. "Perfect as usual Chohime." Kakashi said happily and Chohime nodded as she sat down. "How is everyone else feeling, I'd hate for you all to be sick because of me."

Temari smiled and ruffled her hair like I did "No problem Cho, we're fine." Suddenly Gaara coughed and sneezed. Chohime bolted up and felt his forehead, "Oh my goodness, you're not sick are you Gaara?" I stiffened as did Baki and Temari. Kakashi looked at us curiously.

Gaara Pov

The girl my siblings had befriended was touching me. I had only sneezed and coughed a little. I was about to hit her when I noticed the look in her eyes. "You don't have a fever…but drink some extra juice just in case. I don't want you to get sick." She said as she poured me some juice. Why did this girl care if I was sick or not. I pondered this as I finished my food silently.

Kankuro Pov

Gaara let her live, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Gaara drank his juice, with a confused look he always got when Chohime had her motherly moments. 'She'd make a great mom one day too.' I thought innocently. I found myself picturing Chohime in a wedding dress. I blushed as I shook the thoughts out of my head. Kakashi gave me a look and narrowed his eye that wasn't hidden. Then Baki spoke "Hatake-san, I don't believe that Chohime has told you that she will be participating in the exam with my team." Chohime froze and Kakashi stopped eating. He turned to Chohime and raised his voice. "What! Chohime I told you I didn't want you practicing let alone taking a test where many others have died!" He growled and Chohime, surprisingly calm replied. "I want to do this daddy, I've been training for weeks and I can take care of myself out there." She said her eyebrows scrunching up in an annoyed expression.

"Chohime, you cannot take this test. Even if you got past the written exam you could get seriously hurt in the fighting tests! I cannot allow that!" I was getting highly pissed off, her dad had no idea how hard she had worked. I rose and slammed my hands on the table, glaring at the much taller man in front of me. "Well you won't stop her, not if I have anything to say about it. Do you have any idea how hard she has worked? She has been out there with us everyday training her ass off, she even beat me a couple times and you know what she can fight!" I shouted throwing my fist in the air.

Temari rose as I moved closer to Kakashi. "She is participating with us so either get on board or get out of the way." I growled as the older man glared back at me, joining my silent testosterone throw down. "I think I know what is best for my daughter!" he growled "Better than some sand rat who thinks he has authority because his father is the Kazekage." I went for him but suddenly, Chohime was in front of me. "Kankuro stop." She said as she laid her hands on my chest. I felt my shoulders slump at her gentle command. I turned to see Temari was halfway to me and Baki was out of his seat. "Sorry Cho." I said placing a hand on her head then sitting back down to calm my rapid heartbeat from her touch.

Chohime turned to her father, her voice still calm and unwavering as she stated. "I am participating in the Chunin exams, I am participating with my friends and while I am sorry for not telling you I don't need your approval." She took a deep breath and rubbed her arms as if cold. "I need to do this daddy." She finished her voice barely a whisper. Kakashi stared hard at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug. "I know, I was waiting to see how badly you wanted this." He said as Chohime gasped in excitement. "Thank you so much daddy." She said throwing her arms around him.

Baki smiled and approached the two, clearing his throat. "We must be going if the team is to be ready before the test." Gaara took a look at Kakashi and Chohime and left first, followed by Baki then Temari. I rose and turned to Chohime, "You coming Cho or do I have to wait all day?" I asked gruffly. Chohime smiled at me and said "Coming Kankuro." She walked up to me; I instantly took her hand to lead her to the hotel.

Kakashi POV

I watched my Chohime perk up at the sound of the sand puppeteer's voice. She left me almost instantly to stand by his side. I felt my heart twist uncomfortably as the boy, Kankuro, took her hand and led her out of the house, the smallest of smiles playing on his face. The only time I had seen his smile reach his eyes was when he was thinking about or addressing Chohime. "Bye Daddy, I'll see you at the exam!" She said as she left.

I sighed as I went upstairs to get ready, passing my photos as I changed. The one of me and Chohime caught my eye. She was eight, having just started the academy. She had stolen my headband and wore it over her eye in the same manner I did. She was holding my copy of "Icha Icha Paradise" upside down with a happy smile on her face as I held her up for the photo. I felt myself smile, I knew this day would come, the day she would notice a boy. It wasn't like she hadn't had crushes before but I knew this was different…

I heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

Kankuro Pov

I entered the room with Chohime; Temari bounded up and hugged her. "You were brilliant! I am so happy you came through!" She then dragged Chohime over to her room. "But long black skirts are not appropriate for Ninja tests, let's get you changed. You should fit into some of my stuff." I went to follow but Temari turned to glare at me. "Girls only, we're changing you pervert." Then she slammed the door in my face, hitting my nose in the process. "I am not a pervert!" I growled rubbing my nose and going to my own room to put on my Kabuki paint and change.

Chohime POV

I laughed as I heard Kankuro grumble away. Temari laughed too and sat me down on her bed. "Let see here." She said as she went over to what seemed to be a dresser. "Here are some fishnets and sandals." She said then after a minute or two of rummaging shouted "AH HA! Found it." I jumped at this and felt Temari tear my sweater off. "You and this frumpy sweater, I know you like it but could you wear something that shows off that brilliant figure." I felt my face heat as Temari wrapped a dress around me, helped me slip into the fishnets and tied the dress. "Blue is a good color on you." She commented as I felt her move away. "Now we can see that waist and those breasts. I didn't even know you had those." I blushed even deeper. "I didn't like having boys stare at me and whisper. I could hear the rude and sometimes vulgar things they said." Temari sat me back on the bed. "Tell me what they said?" she said as she sat down next to me.

I sighed and remembered the things. "They would say things like "She's got an awesome rack." And "I hear blind chicks are easy." Then some of them would approach me when my dad wasn't around and grab my breast or my butt. One even tried to back me against a wall and kiss me." I said. "I would have killed them what did you do." Temari said with a hint of anger in her voice. I smiled half-heartedly "Used my father's Chidori technique on him." Temari ruffled my hair and pulled me into her side. "That's my girl, if any guy ever tries that crap let me know and I'll introduce them to my fan."

I laughed and managed to slide on my shoes; Temari tied on a weapons pouch and ruffled my hair again. "There, now all we have to do is tie your hair back out of your eyes." I took hold of my hair and shook my head. "I don't like for people to see my eyes…" Temari pulled me in front of her and took a brush out. "You may be blind but there is no reason to be ashamed. If they think your weak because of it, prove them wrong on the battlefield." I nodded with a sigh then after she pulled it back into a braid. "There, now I can see that pretty face. This is nice; I never have another girl to talk to. I usually just talk to Kankuro but he's a guy so some of the stuff I want to talk about is forbidden." She said with a slight scoff.

"Like what?" I asked turning to face her chakra. "You know, stuff like periods and boys. Try on each other's clothes and eat sweets together while we complain about how fat we are. " I smiled and nodded. "You can talk to me about it that stuff; I've never had a female friend to talk to either." Temari swung an arm around me and led me out to the main room. "I'd like that."

Temari then addressed the room. "Can I make a ninja out of anyone or what!?" She asked proudly, turning me around. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "You look ready for anything this test could throw at you Chohime." Baki said. Gaara must have been just staring at me then said "Just don't slow us down or I may have to kill you." I smiled at the comment, determination filling my spirit. "Don't worry I'll make sure I don't. I might even get passed you Gaara-kun." I said happily. Gaara snorted but said nothing. I then felt Kankuro enter the room. "Kankuro, what do you think of Cho's new look?" Temari asked, still pleased with herself. Kankuro stopped and stared. I felt my face heat again and my heart speed up.

Kankuro POV

I stopped when I finally saw Chohime. She was wearing one of Temari's old uniforms, a dark blue short dress with fishnets and sandals. Her figure was finally visible, thin but promising curves were just beginning to show. Her eyes were on full display. The bright blue pupil-less orbs looked over to me nervously. I gulped and struggled out a response. "Y-you look good Cho." I said with a slight quaver. I cleared my throat, I could feel the blood dripping from my nose and added "But who cares as long as you keep up." Chohime smiled as I passed her to go back into my room.

Temari POV

Kankuro turned red and stammered out a response to my question as his nose started to bleed before he rushed into his room. I laughed as he fled. I knew he had a small crush on Chohime, he couldn't hide it but I knew he was denying it. Baki chuckled and I watched Gaara approach Chohime. He touched her braid and scoffed "I liked it down better." Chohime laughed and gave him another smile. Gaara glared "What are you laughing about?" he said aggressively, Chohime replied happily. "That's the first time you tried to actually talk to me not threatened me or act as if I don't exist. It makes me happy; I really want to be your friend Gaara-Kun." Gaara looked at her, apparently at a loss for words. Chohime looked at him, worried. "How are you feeling, Gaara-kun?" She asked as Gaara looked her up and down again. "I'm fine." He said simply but snorted and said "Just be ready for the exam."

Later (Kankuro POV)

I sat at my desk, my puppet in place as a sentry and Chohime just a little way away and aware of our methods to cheat. As the proctor, an overly tough guy named Ibiki Morino handed out tests he stopped by Chohime. "Yes?" she asked not looking up as the man waved his hand in front of her face. "Is this a joke? Your blind little girl, how do you expect to pass this thing?" Chohime calmly answered. "I will pass it." Morino shook his head, "How, your way out of your league kid." I rose and barked aggressively, "Back off man, just let her take the test and let's get on with it!" Morino narrowed his eyes and started toward me. "Kankuro, I'm fine," Chohime said "Morino-sama may I please just have my test?" she asked as Morino turned.

"Fine but no crying when you fail, little girl. I don't have time for it." He said as he handed her a test and moved on. Chohime gave me a quick smile and when the test started we began our plan.

Later

The test was over. Morino was talking asking if anyone wanted to leave, risking their whole team being eliminated with them. Neither I nor Temari risked it, the plan was too important. Chohime had that determined look on her face that put a smile on my face. Temari gave me a look with a raised brow. I glared at her.

Suddenly, the blond kid from Kakashi's raised his hand then slammed it down. "Even if I stay a Genin forever, I will still become Hokage anyway!" he yelled. "Believe it." Morino chuckled. No one dared move after that speech. "You all pass." He stated with a smirk.


End file.
